A broadcast provider typically transmits media streams that are created by professional video makers. These professional video makers typically utilize professional-grade equipment to create the broadcast media stream. However, the amount of professional-grade equipment, and video makers trained to use the equipment, may be limited. Thus, the broadcast provider may not be capable of covering certain aspects of an event. For example, during a news event, the broadcast provider may not have any professional-grade equipment and/or professional video makers available to capture the event.